


Warbler Week 2013

by scarfy36



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarfy36/pseuds/scarfy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots from Warbler Week 2013</p><p>1) First time meeting each other<br/>2) First date and/or kiss<br/>3) First time meeting each other's parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time Meeting Each Other

Dalton was huge. There were buildings and hallways and classrooms everywhere Jeff looked, and in his opinion they really weren’t labelled very well. A sign here or there wouldn’t hurt to help him on his first day of freshman year.

After walking past the door three times before finally realising that it was the right classroom, Jeff made it to his first class just in time. It seemed he was the last person to get there, with only one spare seat in the middle row between a chubby brown-haired boy and a dark-haired boy with an attractive face.

He sat down as the teacher introduced himself and the semester outline was handed out. Jeff’s hand brushed against the hand of the dark-haired boy beside him and he blushed as he passed him the sheet.

“I’m Nick,” the boy introduced himself.

“Jeff,” he replied, trying to stop the crush he was beginning to get on this boy. He was out to his parents and they were accepting, but after getting bullied so much in middle school he had decided to keep to himself and not stir up trouble at Dalton.

They chatted together with the boy next them – Trent, he introduced himself as – for the rest of the class about their first-day nerves and where they had come from. They compared class schedules and Jeff saw that he had all but two of his classes with Nick.

The pair sat together again in their next classes and befriended a few more students – a dark-skinned boy named David and another dark-haired boy named Thad – who sat with them at lunch.

Through their conversations Jeff learnt that the other boys were also boarding at Dalton. Jeff’s parents didn’t live too far from the school but he felt that he should get the complete Dalton experience by staying on-campus.

Jeff was excited when he was assigned Trent as his roommate. His excitement only increased when he saw that Nick’s room was only a few down from his own.  Jeff’s mind raced with the possibilities of the exciting things he and his friends would get up to over the next four years.

David’s older brother was in the Warblers and after watching them perform, Jeff knew he would definitely try out. He loved singing and the Warblers were like rock stars. Everyone wanted to be them, so he knew he would have lots of competition.

When he found out Nick was also an aspiring singer, they started practising and Jeff fell even harder for his friend. They sang together every day to practise, and Jeff never had to fake the emotion when they sang love songs.


	2. First date and/or kiss

“Come on guys, let us out,” Jeff called out, banging on the door of the supply closet.

“You know they’re not going to let us out until they get what they want,” Nick said, sitting down on an upturned crate.

“We’re not letting you out until you two have a serious conversation,” Trent said from the other side of the door.

Nick smirked at Jeff, who ceased his banging on the door and leant his forehead against the wood.

“Fine,” Jeff said, turning around to look at his friend. “So do you know what they want us to–”

“Don’t play dumb, Jeff, you know exactly what they want us to talk about.”

“Everyone but you two can see how freaking smitten you are with each other, please just talk about it,” David called through the door.

“Alright,” Jeff sighed. “Fine. I, uh, I’ve kind of had a crush on you since the first day of freshman year. But I didn’t want to out myself and stir up any trouble so I’ve been keeping it bottled up for the past…” he paused to think for a moment, “year and two months.”

Nick was silent, processing what he had only guessed at, before Jeff prompted him to talk. “Your turn.”

“Well, you came back from summer vacation a foot taller and after you spent the summer dancing… I– I fell for you,” Nick confessed.

“And you didn’t say anything, you just decided to start avoiding me?”

“I didn’t want to screw up our friendship or make you feel uncomfortable.”

Jeff exhaled heavily. “And you thought avoiding me would help you keep our friendship?”

“I didn’t mean to avoid you, it’s just that whenever I was around you I’d get distracted by how soft your hair looked or how nice your arms are or how good it would feel to kiss you – I mean…”

“You really thought about kissing me?”

In the dim light of the supply closet Jeff could see the blush on his friend’s cheeks. “Yeah. All the time.”

Jeff took a tentative step forward and Nick stood up. They both took another step towards each other and Jeff put his hand on Nick’s back, nudging him closer like he had imagined doing for the past year. Their bodies were pressed together, with Nick’s hands on the small of Jeff’s back and Jeff’s hands in Nick’s hair. Jeff tilted his head and leaned in first, his nose nudging the shorter boy’s as their lips touched for the first time.

Jeff pulled back with a grin, saying the words he had wanted to say for the past year and two months. “Nick, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Nick said breathlessly, leaning in for another kiss.

When they broke apart the second time they heard voices through the door.

“Do you think they kissed?”

“I think they kissed.”

The two inside laughed as Trent cheered and opened the door for them.


	3. First time meeting each other's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-warning for mentions of a history of self-harming behaviour

Jeff: _Nick, can you come over?_

Nick: _Are you okay?_

Jeff: _I don’t know, I just don’t want to be alone in my head right now._

Nick: _I’m on my way, I’ll be 15 minutes._

Nick: _Stay strong for me, I love you._

Winter break was ending in a week and Nick couldn’t wait to go back to Dalton. His family were dysfunctional at best and he missed being with the Warblers, but above all he missed seeing Jeff every day. Since their first kiss in the supply closet, the two had been almost inseparable.

Nick had found out about Jeff’s self-harming behaviour a few weeks after they began dating. Though he wasn’t particularly thrilled with the idea, he accepted that sometimes Jeff just needed to do it. Nick knew that all he could do for his boyfriend was be there when he needed him.

Thirteen minutes after he sent the last text, Nick knocked on the door to Jeff’s house. It was dark and cold, around eight in the evening. Jeff’s mother answered the door and Nick asked if he could see Jeff. He had been over to Jeff’s a few times in their freshman year and earlier that year, but never as boyfriends. Nick didn’t know whether Jeff had told his parents they had started dating.

Nick raced up the stairs and turned left, following the path he knew would lead him to Jeff’s bedroom.

“Jeff?” he knocked on the door.

“Nick?” Jeff’s pale face greeted him when he opened the door.

“I’m here,” Nick took his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it as the blonde led him to sit on the bed. “Is there a new cut to kiss better?”

“No,” Jeff shook his head with a slight smile.

Nick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, trying to convey his feelings through the hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you,” Jeff said.

“I love you, too,” Nick said, sealing the words with a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“You two have something you want to tell us?” Jeff’s father asked from the doorway with a smirk, making both boys jump.

“Uh, yeah,” Jeff said, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked at his father. “Nick and I are dating now. Nick’s my boyfriend.”

“Door stays open from now on then, alright?” Both boys on the bed nodded and Mr Sterling walked downstairs, seemingly satisfied.


End file.
